


Of Sunflowers and Time Travel

by palered



Series: No Crying Until the End [1]
Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Mother 3
Genre: look this is sad, the first chapter is literally death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palered/pseuds/palered
Summary: Everything was going perfectly fine for Atlas. He lived with his older brother, sister, and sibling in the quiet town of Paix, a perfect place where everyone got along and no one needed to worry about anything!But when an outsider starts meddling with their perfect world, everything is thrown into disarray- and all that Atlas had ever known shatters around him.





	1. Prologue

_Fire. Everything was on fire. The forest... You ran. What else could you do? Holding your older sibling's hand, they reached for you once your sister pulled you up into her arms, though she took theirs instead.  
  
Where were you? You couldn't see- the smoke surrounded you, and you covered your face to try and stop yourself from breathing it in. You could hear something- footsteps. Giant, metallic footsteps. They shook the ground, and Vivian tripped from the shockwave, turning to land on her back so you wouldn't be hurt. There was another sound, rushing water. The river. Louder and louder and louder, the footsteps grew, and you barely registered that you were crying. Kaden was bleeding, you could see it pooling from a gash in their knee, and they began to crawl towards the river.  
  
"Atlas!" They called, voice weak. "Come on!"  
  
"We can't leave her!"  
  
"Just go." Vivian stood, shaking, as the creature--a drago, turned halfway mechanical--approached her, spreading her arms out wide to protect them. "I'll come find you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go!"  
  
Kaden grabbed your arm and pulled you into the river, the water mixing with your own tears. You had to get back home. Your brother would be looking for you both. You had to-  
  
There was a scream. _Vivian was screaming.  
  
 _You looked up- it had bitten her. Clutching at her chest, she fell to the ground as the drago retracted its teeth and retreated._  
  
With a faint, pained smile on her face, she turned to you.  
  
It was only then that you saw the bloody fang pierced through her heart.


	2. Night of the Funeral- Part 1

Warmth. Wrapped up in a blanket, you sit in front of the campfire, staring at the flames while you dry off. Kaden sits beside you in the same position, and while you're still crying, you can tell they're trying their hardest not to. You don't know how much time has passed. It really doesn't matter. The sight of Vivian, a fang piercing her flesh, and still smiling at you? It's never going to leave your mind.  
  
Pulling the blanket closer around you, someone's yelling- and you hear footsteps. Someone places a hand on your shoulder, so you and Kaden both turn around. It's your brother. You both rush to hug him, leaning into his side as your tears stain his shirt. "Theodore!" You find the word pass through your lips, breaking and muffled through sobs.  
  
"Here," a woman's voice you can't identify begins. "Theodore, I made some tea." She pauses, and you see her looking around. "Everyone else should warm up too." It doesn't take her long to start passing out cups, and you bring yours to your lips, hands shaking to the point where you spill the tea on yourself. Theodore's sitting between you and Kaden, though, and he puts another hand on your shoulder in hopes of being comforting. You just set down the cup, watching tears fall and mix in with the orange-brown liquid.  
  
He wipes away your tears, giving a slight smile, and you smile too, just so he'd be happy. You lay your head down on Kaden's shoulder- they run their fingers through your hair in hopes to calm you down, whispering things like "Don't worry," "We're going to be fine," and "I'll make that drago pay." The latter... worries you, and you jolt up, falling backwards against the ground. They simply shush you, with one request. "Don't tell anyone."  
  
Looking away, you turn your attention back to Theodore. He's talking with the rest of the search party; one of the girls your age, in fact, Autumn. "I wonder when they'll find Vivian? I hope she comes back." You don't have the heart to stand up and tell her that your sister won't be back alive.  
  
It seems like an eternity before anyone speaks again, but you hear a shout of "Theodore!" and turn towards it. It's Jake, one of the adults you never talk to. Theodore rushes up to him, but he seems to be hesitant. "I'm not sure what to say..." He pauses, refusing to meet Theodore's eyes and shifting his body weight from one side to the other. "But just stay calm and hear me out. I have... good news and bad news. I'll start with the good news." Everyone else pulls in closer- everyone but you. You know what the bad news is.  
  
"I found this giant drago fang that would make a good weapon!" He pulls it out of his pocket, covering it with his hand. "It'll make a great weapon, and I'm sure you could probably make good use of it. As for the bad news..." Another pause. This won't be good. He wipes sweat off his forehead, biting his lip. "The bad news is... It's where I found the drago fang. It was-" Cutting himself off, he lets out a sigh. "In your-"  
  
" **It was pierced through your sister's heart."**


	3. Night of the Funeral- Part 2

" **It was pierced through your sister's heart."**  
  
Everyone steps back. Everyone but you. You already knew, you saw it with your own eyes! There's already whispering in the crowd, the murmurs of "It can't be," ringing through your head, but you aren't looking at them, why would you? Theodore is on his knees, breath hitching in his throat and staring at the ground. You try to get up, to comfort him, but-  
  
 **BANG!**  
  
Smashing the ground with his fists, he's clearly starting to bruise his hands, but you stay back. The last time you heard something like that, it killed your sister. Kaden stares at him with wide eyes, and they grab your arm, pulling you towards them. Why are you crying again?  
  
"Theodore... Please try to stay calm." Looking around frantically, Jake swallows hard, the lump in his throat obvious. "I think the only reason that Atlas and Kaden are safe and sound now... is because Vivian risked her life to protect them." His face is pale; you can practically hear his heart pounding out of his chest. Theodore has stopped by now. He simply stares at the ground, trying to hold back tears that still spill over despite his efforts.   
  
The woman who made everyone tea, who you now know is named Johanna--at least, that's what people are whispering--crouches down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Theodore..." She doesn't finish her sentence- he's already shoved her hand off him and stood, leaving her to scramble backwards. He stares into the fire for a minute, and as Jake approaches him from behind, he grabs a still-burning log and smashes it into the fire, leaving the rest scattered around.  
  
His fists are clenched, and he leans forward upon turning to face Jake, clenching his open fist and tightening his grip around the log to the point where his knuckles turn white, but he's still staring at the ground. One step forward and the other takes one back. One more step, and someone else, Oliver reaches out to him. "Theodore!" He yells, only to be met with the crash of wood against the ground. He backs away.  
  
This time, it's Kyle- one of Theodore's friends. "I'm really not sure what to say, but please, pull yourself together!" Theodore strikes his chest with the log, and he falls to the ground, clutching at his stomach.  
  
Johanna rushes over to you and Kaden, hoping to shield you from the sight, but Oliver has already started trying to wrestle the log from Theodore's hands. She simply holds you, and a few tears of her own fall down her cheeks. Behind her, Oliver thrashes in Theodore's grip, only to be beaten and his legs buckle under him. Jake, in his stead, rushes over and grabs Theodore's arm-- and, surprisingly, manages to stall him.  
  
"Theodore, what are you doing?! Atlas and Kaden are watching!"  
  
Managing to push him backwards, sweat rolls down Jake's face in the effort, only to have the log swung at him almost faster than he can fall to avoid it. But it doesn't matter. Pam, Autumn's mother, has already taken one of the larger logs left in the pile. Holding it over her head, she strikes Theodore's back, and he collapses, unconscious, to the ground.  
  
You shut your eyes, wracking your brain for any happy memory to distract you, but only one surfaces. Everyone standing in the yard: Light is in her doghouse, Kaden is running around the yard, and Vivian and Theodore are exchanging their goodbyes. It's... right before you left to visit your grandfather, Aldrich. You can hear Vivian laughing- oh, he always did cheer her up. With a faint smile on your face, you take her hand, pulling her towards the path while Kaden guides you.  
  
It's the last thing you remember before you faint.


End file.
